Tainted Innocence
by sak-ura-uno
Summary: Sakura is desperate to become stronger and so she leaves Konoha. Later Sasuke comes back after defeating Itachi or so he thinks and finds out that Sakura has left. Sasuke encounters Sakura a few times before he ever returns to Konoha but..read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Innocence...**

**Chapter 1: Urgent Meeting**

Chapter 1: Urgent Meeting

He left before I ever really had a chance to say goodbye. I begged him to stay but it

Was futile. Everything I said to him was in vain. The words that I spoke with my entire

heart were just empty words to him. He never really liked me but I guess I couldn't

Blame him. I was an annoying little pest. I always spoke out of place as if I was better

but now I know the truth. I now what it means to be a shinobi and although my path

may seperate from his I do not dare go after him. I must live my life without him and

without everyone else.

I had been waiting for 2 years now. I have gotten stronger. I have become unbelievably

strong. I have recently gone on a mission and killed Sasori, an akutsuki member. It

wasn't easy but it has made me stronger, braver, and more determined. I live most of

my life through my work now. I spend almost all day at the hospital and I only leave

when i'm forced to. I live in an apartment now all by myself. After my parents died I

decided I had no need for companionship. I slowly drifted away from all the people

who cared about me.

The truth is that although I cared about them, there was a pain in my heart that never

went away. I only felt sadness and without the one that I loved I felt alone. I felt more

alone than I ever had before. I lost my reason for living and for the past two years I've

been trying to find a new purpose but I can't. Although I am an excellent medic, it's

not me. Something is missing and I can feel the hole in my heart growing bigger

everyday.

I woke up one morning completely unaware that I had changed. I had recently

encountered Sasuke and we all managed to get away with our lives. Sasuke had

changed as well. My reason for living remained the same though. I still was prepared

to throw my life away for him and I knew it. I was still too weak. Lady Tsunade had

been training me for two and a half years now. I was only fourteen and I was an Anbu

Black Op with Naruto Uzamaki.

Tsunade called me into her office this morning and she declared it's urgency. I ran to

the hokage's tower as fast as I could but when I got to her office no one was there.

"This is odd...where is everbody?" No one answered and so I walked over to a chair in

her office and sat down. I waited for a good two hours before tsunade finally showed

up. I didn't question why she was late. I merely sat in the chair in front of her desk

and watched her as she walked to her chair and sat as well.

"Sakura, I realized that I called you here saying that it was urgent..." "It's ok Lady

Tsunade. I understand that you are the hokage and there are many things that take

precedence before minor meetings such as this." "Sakura, you don't understand.

This meeting is very important and I wouldn't have told you it was urgent if it wasn't."

"You've called me over here to clean your office for you by proclaiming that it was

urgent." Tsunade was becoming very annoyed. "That was different. This is actually

important and i'm not shoving a broom into your hand and telling you to sweep now

am I?" "No..." "Then shut up and let me finish!" "Alright Lady Tsunade, finish." "As I

was saying I realized I called you in here as it being urgent and it is. I'm going to

finish training you within two weeks." "What do you mean by finish?" "I mean that

you will no longer be my apprentice." "But then how am I going to become stronger?"

"Sakura, within these next two weeks, you will surpass me." "That's not good

**Tainted Innocence...**

**Chapter 1: Urgent Meeting**

enough. I can't stop becoming stronger. Tsunade there must be something else you

can teach me!" "Sakura i've already taught you everything I know. Within these next

two weeks you will surpass me. I can not teach someone who has become even

greater than me."

Sakura just sat there dumbfounded. She would no longer have someone to train her.

She would no longer be able to progress the way Sasuke and Naruto were

progressing. She would be the weakest member of team 7 all over again but this

would be different. Sakura would no longer have the chance to catch up with her

teammates. She would never be able to...ever. "Lady Tsunade, after you are done

training me, then what?" Tsunade stared at her apprentice with sad eyes. "After I am

done training you, you will no longer be able to go any further in the medical field.

You will no everything." "There must be more that I can learn. There must be

something else that can make me stronger. What about Shizune? Could I learn from

her?" "Sakura, Shizune has already taught you everything she knows or have you

forgotten?"

Sakura thought for a moment. She knew it was true. It only took Sakura a month to

learn every last thing that Shizune could teach her. What now? "Tsunade, do you

know anyone that could teach me more? I am willing to improve any of my skills."

"There is someone but she is very dangerous." "Who is she?" "Her name is Kina and

she is like I said dangerous." "Tsunade, I want to go train under her after I have

finished with you." "Sakura, she is worse than Orochimaru! She will kill you on

sight." "Then i'll just have to use the skills that you have taught me to defend myself

and if she is truly as bad as you say she is then I will be able to train just as hard as

Sasuke." "Is that what this is about? You think that once I stop training you that you'll

never become strong enough to get Sasuke back." "Yes and no. I won't be able to

get Sasuke back if you stop training me because he is still learning things from

Orochimaru but that is not the only reason why. I have always been the weakest

member on team 7 and I have always had to be rescued. If I stop learning and this is

the farthest that I can progress then that leaves me in the same place I started. Lady

Tsunade, I originally sought to be taught by you because I needed to become

stronger but after I have learned everything that I can then I will need to find someone

who can teach me more and if you can't find anyone then I have no other choice but

to go to Kina." "How? you don't even know where she is. No one knows where she

is. She could be dead." "Lady Tsunade, we both know that if you would've even

thought for a moment that she might be dead that you never would've brought her up.

Also as for me not knowing where she is would be no problem at all. You and I both

know that I have become an excellent tracker." "But you have nothing to go off of and

you only have a name." "I have gone off less and have done more than what anyone

would've expected."

Tsunade could no longer keep herself contained. Sakura knew that she was about to

burst. "SAKURA HARUNO! YOU ARE SO DAMN STUBBORN!" She paused for a

moment and neither of them said a word. Silence filled the air. "That's why I know

you'll be just fine." Sakura looked up in astonishment. "Lady..." "Sakura, you're just

like me. You know that though don't you? You and I have always been alike. You're

just like my exact duplicate of when I was your age. You know i've become to think

of you as more than just my apprentice." "What do you mean?" "Sakura, I've become

to think of you as a daughter. You've become like a daughter to me." "I...I...I don't

know what to say."

Lady Tsunade didn't say anthing else just then. She walked around her desk and

Sakura stood up. Tsunade did something that Sakura never expected. Tsunade

walked over to her and hugged her in a tight embrace. She then whispered..."Sakura,

I'm proud of you and you go and become stronger. Just promise me something..."

"Mmm...k" "Promise me that you will never forget about me or this village." "I could

never forget about you...mom."

**Tainted Innocence...**

**Chapter 2: Orochimaru's new task**

Chapter 2: Orochimaru's new task

I was cruel. I left her on a cold bench with only one word to remember me bye. I left

her in the cold the way I had always done. I never let her in and yet she eventually

found her way. She found her way into my mind. Although she was miles away from

me she had now found a way to affect me. Her image was burned into memory. I tried

to forget her when I first came here but over the past 2 years she's become a comfort

instead of a burden.

I had seen many things since I came here to become Orochimaru's apprentice. I was

forced to listen to the screams of innocent women as they were being raped. I

thought of Sakura's innocence. I would never let anyone take that from her. She was

always the thing I worried about most. I was surviving under harsh circumstances

while she was probably cuddled up in her bed in Konoha. Nothing bad could ever

touch her world. Her life was perfect. She had her family and her friends. She had

everything she could possibly want. How could I worry about her?

I tried to draw my mind to something else but my attempts failed. Her bight pink hair

and those bottle green eyes kept catching my mind's eye. She was always happy

and in some way that happened to have a huge effect on me. I became a better

person but I guess I just wasn't good enough. I had done horrible things and ruined

so many other people's lives. The cruelty of it all was astonishing the first time I was

forced to see, no do it. I was forced to strangle someone with my bare hands. How

would I ever live with myself? How would I ever be able to look at Sakura or even

touch her knowing that I had innocent blood on my hands.

Innocent blood...blood like hers...innocent. Their innocence slaughtered before me as

I watched. Then I killed...massacred...eliminated...murdered. I was an innocent child

once but after watching my clan be slaughtered I lost whatever innocence I had but

Sakura, her innocence was pure. Her childlike eyes always holding hope within them

of a new day, a better day. If she were to come before me now...would I destroy her

innocence as well. Would I kill that hope that she held in her eyes. Would I destroy

whatever gleam of childlike characteristics remained in her eyes.

I have become a monster but not of my own free will. I have been forced into this

monsterous state. I have been forcced into this state of murderous behavior. I never

wished to kill. I never wanted to have that innocent blood on my hands. If only I never

left her. I would still be a good, honest, and careing person. What was I

saying ...good?...honest?...careing?...that wasn't me. That was never me. Maybe

Sakura was just a tool that I used to conceal behind some secrative vail. That's

it...she was just a tool.

Sasuke was called into a dark, damp room by Orochimaru. He walked in and some

ninja shrank to their respective corners as they saw they cold hearted Uchiha walk

in. Orochimaru was sitting behind his desk and smiling. Sasuke hated it when he

smiled. It was never good or at least not for him. He stood in front of the desk where

Orochimaru was sitting. He signaled for Sasuke to sit down. He did as he was told.

"What do you want?" "Well, since you're being so up front about it I guess I shouldn't

beat around the bush." Sasuke just glared at Orochimaru. "There is something I want

you to do." "And what might that be?" "I want you to retrieve a scroll for me." "What

kind of scroll and where?" "A scroll that holds forbidden jutsus and it is in Konoha."

"No, I won't do it." "What a shame...I guess i'll just send Rai." Sasuke glared even

harder at Orochimaru. He knew that Rai was exceedingly strong and that Rai had a

thing for Sakura as well.

How did I know this you might wonder. I was sent on a mission with him only a few

months after joining the Sound nin. I was amazed that Rai was only a year older than

me and yet so powerful. It gave me hope for what lied ahead for my training. I didn't

know that we would be going to Konoha but when we got there it was too late to turn

around. Our mission was nothing special. All we had to do was survey the village and

find out any interesting facts that might be hidden away.

That's when we came across Sakura. She was sitting on the bench where I had left

her. She wasn't crying. She just sat there and stared at her hands. What she might

have been thinking I will never know. She looked beautiful though. Her hair moved

gracefully with the wind. She held an elegant posture and proceeded with staring at

her hands. It was like someone had caused her to go in some kind of trance. She

didn't seem like the same Sakura. How could she have changed so quickly?

Rai became interested in her instantly. I looked over at the dark brown haired boy. He

was fairly handsome and Sakura easily would've fallen for him, if she went only on

looks that is. He was licking his lips and I could tell that he found her enticing.

He was about to go after her when he noticed my glare. He looked at me then back at

Sakura. He then smiled.

"Did you have a past relationship with that pink haired girl down there?" I just

continued to glare at him. "I'll take it that you did." "Don't touch her...she's off limits."

I growled as he looked back towards Sakura. "Hmm, tell me...if this girl is so

important to you then why did you leave her behind? Orochimaru would've let you

keep her. She'd make a fine pet." I stared daggers of hate into his back. He was so

transfixed on Sakura it drove me mad. "So, why did you leave her?" "I have no love

interest with her." "If that's the case then i'll go give her a friendly welcome." "I said

don't touch her." "Oh, but if you have no interest in her then why can't I?" "I never

said I had no interest in her. I said that I wasn't in love with her." "Then what was

your relationship with this girl anyhow? Didn't Orochimaru told you to break all your

bonds with this village?" "She's an old friend and I did break all my bonds with this

village." "She seems to be a bond that you have not broken. If that was the case

then you would have no problem with me taking her as my pet."

I glared at him and he knew in that instance that if he laid one finger on her that I

would kill him on the spot. "Well Uchiha, let me give you a little warning before you

start something for no reason. If I decide that I want that girl and I have then you

won't get in my way. Even if it's years from now, she will be mine."

Since that day Sasuke had hated and despised Rai. He knew that if Rai were to go

back to Konoha there would be no one to stop him from taking Sakura. Rai was at

the same strength level as Sasuke and so Sakura wouldn't be able to put up a fight at

all. So he knew as soon as Orochimaru said those words that it would be him who

went. "Fine, i'll go." "Good, I knew you'd see it my way but Rai is still going." "What?

No!" "He has something to pick up from there and therefore he is going." "What

exactly is he going to pick up?" "It's none of your business Sasuke." "It is my

business. Konoha is my business. Now tell me!" "Fine, but you won't like it." "Tell

me!" "Rai is going to fetch Sakura Haruno, your former teammate." "Why?" "She is

the hokage's apprentice and Lady Tsunade thinks of her as her own daughter. We

will use her as bait in order to get what we want. It will be Rai's task to carry out

and not your own. You will not interfere. I expect that a girl who only knows how to

heal will not be a problem for him." "NO, leave her alone. Whatever it is that you

want...I will get it for you." "I'm afraid that this is not something that you have access

to. Only the hokage can retrieve it." "What is it?" " A talisman..." "What does it do?"

"Grants an enormous amount of power to the user. I'm sorry but now that i've given

you and Rai the mission you will be leaving immediately." Chapter 3: My Purpose

I finished my training with Lady Tsunade. I continued my work at the hospital for

awhile but then I became side tracked. I informed Lady Tsunade that I was leaving.

She gave me a two year leave. If I was not back in two years she would send ninja

after me. I knew that I had to continue with my training. I needed to become stronger.

Nothing would stop me. I was determined.

I packed my pack with only the necessities. I left the old portrait of Team 7. I couldn't

bare to look at it any longer. I packed up my weapons, medical supplies, and a load

of clothes. I took all my money with me. I didn't really plan on coming back until I had

learned everything that I could. I would not come back until I became just as strong or

stronger than both Naruto and Sasuke. They would no longer be able to look down

upon me as the weakest member. No, I would become strong enough to prove my

worthiness.

Just as I was about to take off out the door I saw Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru,

Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, KIba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Shino all panting. "What are

you guys foing here?" "Stopping you billboard brow!" Panted Ino. "You guys can't

stop me. I'm leaving no matter what." "Sakura, you can't leave us! I know we haven't

hung out in a long time but we still care about you." "I...I care about you guys too but

I can't stay." "Sakura, there is still so much here that you can learn. Just because

you've surpassed the hokage doesn't mean that others in the village can't teach you

something." "I know that Shikamaru but I've already learned as much as I can from

this village." "No you haven't! I can teach you tai-jutsu!" "Lee, I already know tai-jutsu

and that's not really my forte. I'm a chakra user and I am a very precise person. Just

any old jutsu won't be hard for me to learn. I need to learn something new. Please

understand that I need to become stronger." "But Sakura, you're already stronger

than granny Tsunade. Why must you be stronger."

I looked to the ground out of frustration. They would never understand. Naruto would

never understand. There is no way that I can just leave because they'll follow me. This

has to be it. I have to end it right here and now. I must be strong enough to handle

this. "I'm leaving in order to become stronger. You guys will never understand how it

feels to be the weakest member of your team. Naruto and Sasuke have always been

ahead of me. They've always been stronger than me. They've always had to rescue

me. The reason why I went to Tsunade in the first place was to become stronger but

now I have surpassed her and Naruto and Sasuke are still learning. They're still

becoming stronger. I am still the weakest and so that is why i'm leaving. I am going to

continue to grow stronger and someday I will come back...or at least I hope I do. I

will kill Orochimaru and the Akutsuki. I am about to embark on a very dangerous

journey but I know that I have to do this. I need to take on this challenge or else I will

no longer have the right to live. My purpose will be taken away from me and I won't let

that happen."

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. "Do you really think that your purpose for living is

to become stronger?" "No Naruto, I don't. My purpose for living has become

something more. Becoming stronger is just necessary in order to help me live up to

my purpose." "Wha...what is yo..your pur...purpose then?" Sakura looked at Hinata

sadly. "My purpose is to protect the one who is most precious to me and to make

sure that those that are precious to him will remain safe forever."

No one spoke another word. They just stepped out of the way and watched as Sakura

walked off towards the gate of Konoha. Not one of them expected Sakura to leave

after she surpassed Tsunade but as they watched her go they realized that it was for

the best. They had to do everything in their power to stop themselves from running

after her and Naruto felt his stomach twisting as he watched his last bestfriend leave.

Chapter 4: Mission Miscalculation

Sasuke and Rai left to go do their assigned tasks. Sasuke glared at Rai who held a

satisfied smirk on his face the entire way there. He then turned to Sasuke. "I told you

that I get what I want no matter how long it takes." "She's just being used as a

hostage. You're not getting anything." "Says you...do you honestly think Orochimaru

will make sure that she's safe." "You won't touch her." "Keep telling yourself that

Sasuke. The truth is that you can't protect her and you know it. Orochimaru told you

to cut your ties to this village and so if you show any affection towards her that only

proves that your a failure." "I am not a failure and I have no emotional attachments to

her at all!" "Then why do you care so much?" "I hurt her when I left. That's why I care.

She was my friend and she was in love with me. I knocked her out cold because she

wouldn't let me leave the village. Then I left her on a bench in the middle of the

night."

Rai smiled happily at Sasuke. "So the Uchiha does have another story besides the

one of his dead clan. You're a heartbreaker as well. This will make this mission all the

more interesting. I wonder how she will look at you as she finds out that your helping

to kidnap her?" "Shut up, I'm not helping. We were both assigned to our own

respective missions." "Oh, but you still have to wait at our randevou point. She will

see you and then I can't wait to see the looks that radiate off both of your faces."

Sasuke was irritataed by Rai's constant rambeling. There was something else that

irritated Sasuke. His stomach was causing him so much pain. He felt anger and guilt

swell up inside of him. How could he just let this happen to Sakura. Was power so

important that he could let Sakura fall into the hands of Orochimaru. It must be or

else why would he do it? He thought about this as they approached the village. When

the first signs that they were almost there he grimaced. He didn't want to see Sakura

get hurt again and definately not by him.

They arrived at the village and split up in order to accomplish their seperate missions.

Sasuke went to Tsunade's office carefully so as to remain unseen. He caught a group

of his old friends hanging out and couldn't help but to stop in a nearby tree. It had

been quite awhile since he had seen them. They hadn't really changed though.

Naruto had grown taller along with all the other guys. He didn't understand why Neji

and Tenten would be hanging out with them though. They had never been close.

Maybe things had changed a bit. He hid himself and masked his chakra as he slowly

got closer. He could now hear what they were saying.

"She's gone...she's really gone." Exclaimed Naruto. "Yeah, I never expected Sakura

of all people to be the one to go."Stated Shimkamuru. "Why did she have to go?"

Cried Ino. She had uncontrollable tears running down her face. "Ino, control yourself.

Everyone misses her. It's a shame that she's no longer with us but you shouldn't get

so upset over it." Stated Neji "Shut up Neji! You can't just tell people to shut up!

Sakura was dear to all of us and we're all upset that we lost her. Don't you dare tell

any of us not to show our feelings. We loved her and now we're showing our loss by

crying for her." Everone was taken back by Hinata's outburst. She didn't even stutter

one word.

This scared Sasuke. "What are they talking about? They're acting as if she died."

Sasuke sat there and didn't even notice that his friends had left. He just kept

pondering on their words. '_**Sakura was dear to all of us and we're all upset that **_

_**we**_ _**lost her...We loved her and now we're showing our loss by crying for her.'**_

Why would they have lost her? how could they have lost her? Sakura was

always so careful but she was weak. Maybe that's how she had succumb to

death.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. Sakura, a girl that he had cared about deeply now

gone forever. Who did it though? Who killed Sakura? "Who ever it was will pay..." He

continued with his mission to pilfer a scroll right under Tsunade's nose. He got to the

hokage's tower so far so good. No one had spotted him and he barely came near any

possible incidents that would've caused conflict with his mission. Although his mind

was not completely focused on the mission he knew that he couldn't fail. He had to

get out of this village in order to avenge his family and Sakura. He would find her

murderer and tear him limb from limb.

He snuck into her office after he realized no one was there. He made quick work

of finding the designated scroll. It was easy to find. All of the important scrolls had red

ribbons around them. When he found the scroll he quickly grabbed it and another fell

out after it. It caught Sasuke's attention and he picked it up and opened it. the first

thing he noticed was Sakura's name. He read the scroll quickly.

"Sakura Haruno, an Anbu Black Op for Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves has

left on an above 'A' rank misssion in order to gain training from Kina who is known to

be very dangerous. The possablility of death is 95. Sakura Haruno is due back in

two years. Her mission may prove to be impossible.

Tsunade, Hokage"

Sasuke knew that this must have been the mission that she died on. Whoever this

Kina was, must have been the one who killed her. Sasuke would make sure that she

ultimately suffered and died a slow and painful death. He held the scroll up and slowly

burned it with fire that arose from his hands. The scroll burned and he watched as

the last word to finally disintegrate was none other than Sakura's name.

He turned away and cleared his head of all emotions. There was no longer any turning

back. Sasuke's path was finally set. The only person who could've brought Sasuke

back to this village was gone. The innocent girl he once knew was gone. He would

never hear her innocent laugh, innocent eyes, or innocent essence. Innocence...that

was what Sakura was. Nothing about her was impure. She was the meaning of

innocence and someone had destroyed that innocence. Someone had tainted it...

Sasuke was now waiting at the designated randevou point. He knew that Rai had no

chance at finding her but he also knew that Rai was stubborn. He was camped in that

same spot for three days before Rai finally showed up. Sasuke gave a small smirk.

He wanted to make Rai feel worthless.

"What happened? Was she too tough for you?" "NO, she's not here..." "So she got

away?" "No, she must've left on a mission of some kind. I heard some of her friends

talking about it." Sasuke felt some remorse in the pit of his stomach. "Well, you have

fun searching for her. I'm going to deliver this to Orochimaru." "Don't think you're

getting out of this that easily Uchiha. You're coming with me." "We were assigned to

different missions or have you forgotten?" "I haven't forgotten but I guess that if you

don't want to come with me that's fine as well. I thought that you might want to see

those emerald eyes of hers once more untainted...before I take every last bit of

innocence that she has left."

The words that Rai spoke just seemed to set Sasuke off. Anger burned within him.

He knew it was pointless anger but she was someone he had cared deeply about and

now that she was gone there was nothing left for him to go back to. He had now lost

his only savior. The one girl that he knew would never give up on him was now gone.

She had been washed away from this world before he ever had a chance to tell her

how he felt. Rai was now making a mockery of his beloved Sakura and that was

unforgivable.

Sasuke burst forward with rage. The sharingan activated before he even moved. Rai

watched as Sasuke lunged at him with impressive speed but he managed to dodge in

time for every single attack that was made on his life. Sasuke didn't care at that

moment whether he lived or died. Anger and rage was all he knew besides the ever

growing pain that his heart was emersed in.

"Looks like I hit the Uchiha's soft spot!" "SHUTUP!" Sasuke released the curse mark

and Rai just laughed condescendingly as he taunted his Uchiha playmate.

"Orochimaru will be very disspleased with you Sasuke. Deviating from the mission is

unforgivable!" Rai watched with pleasure as the curse mark began to fade away.

Sasuke realized that he was fighting a pointless battle. Sakura was dead.

Sasuke fell to the ground. He was desperatly trying to hold back his tears. Rai was

enjoying the show but he knew that Orochimaru was impatient when it came to

missions involving Konoha. "If you're done sulking, let's go." Sasuke looked up at Rai

in anger. He wanted to kill him so bad that he could already feel the way Rai's blood

would slip through his fingers. Sasuke stood up and followed Rai.

------------------------

Hours went by and only Sasuke knew that it was a fruitless search. Rai was

becoming agitated with the mission second by second. He was upset that Sakura

had managed to evade him. Rai and Sasuke spent an entire week searching for

Sakura. It wasn't until that week was up that Rai decided to return to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was pleased with Sasuke for effortlessly retrieving the scroll but was

outraged by the fact that neither one of them could retrieve Sakura as well.

Sasuke and Rai retreated to their own rooms so that they would no longer have to

listen to Orochimaru's dissappointment. Sasuke laid on his bed and stared at the

cement ceiling. "I'm sorry Sakura...I should've been there to protect you."

Chapter 5: Finding Kina Pt. 1

Sakura left Konoha as fast as her legs would allow her. She never looked back,

not even once. She knew that if she looked back then she wouldn't have the

strength to leave. Konoha was her home and her place of safety. Now that

Konoha no longer possessed the strength she required, she had no reason to

remain there. To become stronger is what she needed to do in order to maintain

her purpose in life.

She had run consistently for two days without a break. She had heard from

Tsunade that Kina was last spotted in Suna. Sakura knew that if she wanted to

find this woman then she would have to be quick about gathering valuable

information. This woman moved from place to place so often that no one has ever

been able to find her. Sakura was hoping that she would get lucky and find her

within the week. Although most people who happened to come across her wound

up dead, she didn't care. She would win this woman over.

Sakura was now running through the desert. The hot, scorching sun was

smoldering her skin. It wasn't unitl two hours later that she reached Suna. Garra, the

Kazekage, had been waiting for her arrival along with his two siblings, Temari and

Kankuro.

"It took you long enough!" "I'm sorry Temari!" "What took you so long anyway?

Usually you get here faster than this." The boy in black stood next to his brother

waiting for the reply but it was Garra who answered the question. "It must be hard to

leave your home. I understand that Naruto Uzamaki tried to persuade you into

staying." "Yes, he did but I need to become stronger." "You realize that the Hokage,

herself, has dubbed this mission a 5 chance of your survival and a 95 chance

that you will die." "I have already realized that this mission is going to be close to

impossible but I refuse to fail!" "You better watch it...you're beginning to sound like

the blonde."

I refelcted on Temari's comment as we walked into Suna. I guess he has had a big

effect on me. I don't think I would've even tried to become stronger if he hadn't of

been so determined to bring Sasuke back. It was Naruto that left for two years and I

guess it's kind of funny that now that he's come back I've left. Maybe we weren't

meant to be together. Maybe someone out there wants me and Naruto to be apart

from each other. He's become my bestfriend and yet I don't feel as though I should be

with him or anyone in that village. My destiny seems to want me to be alone.

Kankuro left to guard the entrance of Suna and Garra had to go fufill his duites as

Kazekage. Now I was left with only Temari. We had never really spoken that much.

The last time I actually had a conversation with her was when Garra had been

kidnapped and Kankuro was poisoned. I explained exactly what I needed in order to

save Kankuro but could you call that a conversation?

Temari walked me into a private room and we both sat down at a table. She gave me

an intense look that made me curious as to what she knew. I soon found out.

"Sakura Haruno, you've got your work cut out for you. This won't be as easy as saving

a life. You are going to have to go through some very trecherous places. A team of

jonins from our village have managed to locate where she is. They say she might

still be there if you leave soon but I want to talk to you first." "Alright, go ahead."

"Sakura, this mission, like my brother said, has only a 5 success rate. Look, you

saved both of my brother's lives and I don't want to see you die." "Temari, I'm not

going to die. I have to complete my purpose." "You're purpose?" "My purpose is the

reason why I live. Once I lose that purpose, I lose my reason to live." "So what are

you going to do once you complete your purpose?" "I'm either going to find a new

**Chapter 5: Finding Kina Pt. 1**

purpose or die."

Temari became alarmed by Sakura's words and she seemed to be a a bit of distress

as she tried to comprehend why Sakura would say such things. "Temari, forgive me

but I must leave." I stood up and started towards the door but then I heard Temari's

desparte voice which reminded me so much of my friends. I stopped in my place with

one hand on the door handle. I didn't dare turn around. I wouldn't be able to leave if I

saw her face.

"Sakura, Kina has been located in the village hidden by shadows in the Demon

Country. In order to get there you must go a 2 days travel from Suna to the village

hidden by Rain, a day's travel through the Villages hidden by Rain and Grass, then a

2 day travel through your home country, The Land of Fire, one of the hardest parts will

be the trip though Sound which, if you are fast will take only 1 day. After you make it

that far, you have a 3 day travel to the village hidden in the clouds in the Lightening

country. We have already arranged for you to make a 1 day travel from there to the

ocean where you will take a boat to the Void country which should take 2 days. In

order to get to Demon country you must make a 5 day trip through many unknown

nations."

"So I guess i'm going to be traveling for seventeen days." "Sakura, you will be going

through various dangers while trying to make your way through these countries. The

seventeen days are estimated by travelling distance, not by the obstacles." "Temari,

I'll be fine. Don't worry too much about me."

I decided to turn around and give Temari a warm smile. She had panic written all over

her face. She was scared out of her mind. I didn't know that she cared about me so

much. It made me feel bad to have to leave her like this and so I walked over and

pulled her into the same hug that Tsunade had given me. I moved my head towards

her ear and whipered to her before letting go. "I'll be fine."

-------------------

I took off immediately from Suna. They had given me enough supplies to last me for

seven days and I had already had three days of supplies left. I only needed to make it

to the village hidden in the clouds in order to restock on supplies. After running for 48

hours thorughout the desert I decided to take a break since I had reached the Rain

country. I didn't dare enter the village but instead made camp in the woods.

The fire glowed in front of me and I found myself wondering what my friends were

doing. Were they in their beds or maybe they were gone on a mission? I knew that I

missed them but this was what was best for me. I couldn't let Konoha be my safety

blanket forever. The fire let out cracking noises as the night continued on.

It wasn't long before I had started my trip for my home country. It would take me

exactly one day to make it through both rain and grass then two days through the

Land of Fire. So far I had had no delays. It was odd that I hadn't even run into bandits

but I took that as a good sign. I was faster than what Temari had expected me to be. I

made it through both Rain and Grass within half a day. I was already a day and a half

ahead of schedule as I made my way though fire. I once again made camp but this

time it was within the border of my own home country. I was almost two days ahead

of schedule and I knew that I would need those days to make it though sound.

I left at dawn and carefully started making my way through sound. I had already

expected the worst. I put on my anbu mask and I put my pink hair up as I threw a wig

over it. I also put in contacts which changed my eye color from green to blue. I didn't

want anyone to recognize me...not even Sasuke. **Chapter 5: Finding Kina Pt.2**

Chapter 5: Finding Kina Pt.2

I ran silently through the open fields while trying to stay low. My brown wig stayed tight on my head as I ran. I continued to stay alert of what was around me but I wasn't expecting to see **HIM**.

"Who are you?"

"..."

"I said who are you?!"

"..."

I refused to answer him. I would not let my disquise falter because of my voice. I still stood in that same spot where I had first heard his dark and looming voice. He started to walk towards me after I refused to answer. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to see my face. My entire body stiffened.

His dark onyx eyes were gazing daggers at me. I wasn't scared but I knew there was something wrong. He and I had changed. I wanted to fall into his arms and beg him to come back but something inside me tightened and I stood strong.

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

"..."

"Fine, you're obviously a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves and you look about my age. I bet you were once one of my fangirls...who knows...maybe you still are."

He stood there with both of his hands on my shoulders. He was mocking me. He began to bring his hands around my waist instead. I wanted to jump away from him but his touch felt so good. I allowd him to pull me into his arms but I showed no emotion at all. My mask hid my face from his view. He bent down and began to whipsper in my ear.

"Who. are. you?"

Every word seemed to carry venom in it. I knew after that, that I needed to move! I watched as his right arm trailed down to his katana. He was planning on killing me. I started to twitch a bit in an endless effort to move. What had he done to me? Why couldn't I move? Was this some kind of peralysis jutsu? Did I unknowingly fall into a trap?

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"So you do speak?"

"What kind of peralysis jutsu ave you put on me?"

"So, you've realized that this is a peralysis jutsu? You're very smart for such a young woman."

"I asked you a question."

"And I asked you one as well."

"My identity doesn't matter to you. I am just a fragment of a memory that you left behind."

"Hn"

"Now, it's your turn to answer me."

"This jutsu that you are trapped in is just a genjutsu that I invented myself."

"I see."

Now I had all the informataion that I needed in order to escape. I began to move a bit and I could see Sasuke's astonishment but he quickly tried to cover it. It took me about 4 more seconds to break his jutsu. Sasuke grabbed me tighter as I escaped the jutsu. He dropped his katana and pulled me into a...a...a hug...

"What are you doing?"

"Who are you?"

"I already told you that it doesn't matter."

"I know you from somewhere...who are you?"

"Sasuke, please, don't prolong this."

"I need to know!"

"No, you only want to regain what you've lost. I won't tell you who I am because, you left me. It wasn't the other way around."

"What are you talking about?"

"You left that cold night and when the people that you once called friends tried to bring you back...you pushed them away. You don't deserve to know who I am."

"Did you know Sakura."

"Sakura's gone."

"I know. Did you know her though? Do you know who killed her?"

"Killed her...I'm...she's...idiot."

"What?"

"This has gone on for too long. Goodbye."

I slipped from his tight grasp but not without my mask falling off. He was now staring at a brunette with blue eyes. He seemed to be sorting everything that just happened. He looked up at me but this time with anger.

"IT.WAS.YOU."

"What was me?"

"You're Kina! You're the one who killed Sakura!"

"What?"

Before I could say anything else Sasuke had put his katana through my stomach. I felt the seething pain which seemed to have a ripple effect throughout my body. I felt the pain run from head to toe. I felt Sasuke's katana being ripped out of me and I dodged what was about to be the second blow.

I wanted to say something to make him stop but I was speechless. The wound was bad...real bad. If I didn't heal it soon...he...he...Sasuke would kill me! I could do nothing but watch and dodge now. I had nbo time to heal and if I was struck by a blow that was as bad as the first, there would be no repairing it.

The curse mark began to trail across Sasuke's body. I could feel nothing but pain, fear, and most of all grief. My purpose for living was trying to kill me. Sasuke, the man I loved more than the world, was trying desperately to strike the final, and fatal blow. Tears fell from my eyes and Sasuke saw them. He watched them slowly fall from my cheeks. The tears that I tried so hard to keep in...had fallen.

"Why are you crying?! You have no reason to cry! Sakura is the one whose dead!" "You're a fool Sasuke Uchiha! You don't know anything!"

"Then why don't you explain!"

"Because...because..."

"Because what?!"

"BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL KNOW! YOU'LL KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"I want to know everything! YOU KILLED MY TEAMMATE!"

"URGH! GOODBYE SASUKE UCHIHA!"

I was not only hurt now but I was pissed! I turned my back on him and with speed that I didn't even know I had...I left.

Chapter 6: Fallen Disguise

My wound was killing me. The blood kept flowing. I had managed to get away but I had lost a lot of blood. I had begun to feel dizzy because of the large amount of blood that had been dispersed from my body. After deciding that I was far enough away I initiated the healing processes.

I forced my own chakra from my hands into the wound. I watched as it began to heal over. Although it had been a short encounter, I had been forced to use an overly excessive amount of chakra. As I tried to stand up, my legs became wobbly and I fell. Trying to continue with my journey to find Kina would have to wait for the night. I was already ahead of schedule and so long break wouldn't hurt.

I leaned back against a nearby tree and shut my eyes. Although I was leaving myself wide open for an attack I knew I needed rest. I would have to take my chances. I was in no condition to fight and I was in no condition to run. This just proved how weak I still was. Sasuke would have killed me.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

My eyes shot open at the deep voice. Standing in front of me was once again, Sasuke Uchiha. This time he didn't look angry but instead apologetic. I tried to move in order to defend myself but my body began to shake and I fell once again.

"Don't try to move, that last attack did a number on you."

"How did you find me?"

"You ran pretty fast for being injured so bad but you still left a trail of blood behind."

"Just kill me if that's what you came here to do."

"No, I came because I want to know who you are."

"Then you might as well just kill me because I'm not going to tell you."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Why not? You were pretty intent on doing it before."

"I'm sorry; I let my emotions get the best of me."

What had changed about him? I looked up at his onyx eyes and that's when he went and sat down next to me. He was so close that our arms were touching. His hand moved over to mine and tried to grab it but I jerked it away.

"Where is it that you're going then?"

"To find Kina, the woman that you mistook me for."

"Is it because of Sakura?"

"What are your ties to Sakura Haruno? Last I heard, you had broken all bonds with my village."

"I did, I have no ties with Konoha."

"I see, so I guess that I don't need to be honest with you either then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You care about Sakura, don't you?"

"I told you that I don't."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. This conversation is pointless."

"It's not like you can go anywhere in your condition."

I used the tree trunk to sturdy myself and I stood up. My legs were still wobbly and my chakra level was low but I was not going to stay with Sasuke Uchiha anymore. I loved this man even though he tried to kill me but I couldn't stand to hear his voice or see his face. I had grown tired of it all. I was tired of being the weakest, tired of Konoha, tired of my friends, and most of all, I was tired of loving someone who would never let anyone in.

I began a wobbly walk towards lightning country. Sasuke sat in the same spot and watched me walk away. I could only imagine the stupid smirk on his face as he sat there.

"How far do you think you'll get before someone kills you?"

"Shut up! This is your entire fault anyway."

"No, all you had to do was tell me your name."

"Whatever…"

I legs buckled underneath me and I began to fall again except I never hit the ground. Sasuke, the last man on earth that I thought would catch me had caught me. He picked me up and held me in his arms. I wanted to fight his grip but it was impossible. I was so exhausted that I just rested my head against his chest.

"You're wearing a wig and that isn't your real eye color, is it?"

"How did you know?!"

"I can feel the fakeness of your wig and if I were to look closely at your eyes, I bet I could see the outline of the contacts."

"When? When did you?"

"When you were healing your wounds and now when you leaned your head against my skin."

"Put me down."

"No, you can't walk."

"Yes I can! Now put me down!"

"No…"

Sasuke continued to carry me until we reached a white building. Sasuke confiscated my anbu mask and my

"When you were healing your wounds and now when you leaned your head against my skin."

"Put me down."

"No, you can't walk."

"Yes I can! Now put me down!"

"No…"

Sasuke continued to carry me until we reached a white building. Sasuke confiscated my anbu mask, my head band, and my gear. He buried it awhile back. I'm sure he could see that I was very displeased with him. We entered the white building and began to go down five floors of stairs. We reached a wooden door and Sasuke carried me inside the room. It was completely dark but Sasuke sat me down on a soft object.

I stared into the darkness and listened to Sasuke's footsteps. Light suddenly encased the room and I was looking at a small brick room. I was on a bed and Sasuke had just finished lighting candles. He slowly walked over to me and laid down next to me.

"Take out you contacts."

"No"

"Now or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll let Orochimaru know that you're here."

"Go ahead, if you haven't realized I don't care."

'Fine, I'll make you."

I tried to move but Sasuke sat on me. He held both of my hands behind my head and leaned down so that he was only centimeters away from my face. His warm breath made my skin tingle. I tried to look away from him but his onyx eyes were so alluring.

"Now, take them out."

Sasuke's soft whisper made me desire him even more than what I already did. He let my arms go and I did what I was told. I took out both of my contacts in hopes that he would get off of me but he didn't. He just starred at my jade eyes. Then the worst thing that I thought could happen happened. Sasuke pulled off my wig and revealed my pink hair.

"Sakura?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------please review for me to continue thanks Buh-bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for ppl who reviewed

**Bubba2494**

**Helen E.**

**mYlOsTfEeLiNgS**

**Sakura0chan**

**xfannyx**

**crazyfrogssasusaku**

**Luka1Sakura**

**Empty-spaces**

**Jackie-chan1230**

**ladyDv011**

**nightwish635**

**Last time tainted innocence………**

"_Take out you contacts."_

"_No"_

"_Now or else"_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or else I'll let Orochimaru know that you're here."_

"_Go ahead, if you haven't realized I don't care."_

'_Fine, I'll make you."_

_I tried to move but Sasuke sat on me. He held both of my hands behind my head and leaned down so that he was only centimeters away from my face. His warm breath made my skin tingle. I tried to look away from him but his onyx eyes were so alluring._

"_Now, take them out."_

_Sasuke's soft whisper made me desire him even more than what I already did. He let my arms go and I did what I was told. I took out both of my contacts in hopes that he would get off of me but he didn't. He just starred at my jade eyes. Then the worst thing that I thought could happen happened. Sasuke pulled off my wig and revealed my pink hair._

"_Sakura?"_

chapter 2

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Sakura spat angry

Sasuke looked at her in complete shock but quickly switched it with a blank expression. (sp?)

"Let me go you bastard!"

look Sakura im sor- he was cut when she said

"Save it! For someone who cares!" and with that she pushed him off her and ran off

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as ran off in an amazing speed. _'kuso! when did she get this strong? _'

Sakura (P.O.V)

_Got to get away_. I thought

I sped up and eventually lost him. I sighed in relief. I smiled until I saw………

--

well that's it im sorry that it short and im sorry that it sux I didnt have time to think about ideas.

I will try to update on 8/23/08 see you than oh &

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!


End file.
